world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101613BeauEnter
(23) calamitousClotho: Beau, you are awoken on a beautiful morning to the sound of music and birdsong, with sunlight streaming in your bedroom window. (36) Dean (enter): 20:23 (25) beau: Beau gets out of bed, checks the mail swingy dealy (23) calamitousClotho: Beau, you know to check and see if the mail has arrived, you will have to leave your bedroom, take the funicular down 3 floors, and then walk or have the butler drive you down the driveway, half a mile, to the mail box. Unless the Butler has retrieved it already. (25) beau: Beau Asks the butler if he's retrieved the mail already (23) calamitousClotho: You'll have to find him first. (25) beau: Beau checks the kitchen AKA the coffee room (23) calamitousClotho: He could be anywhere this hour. Making breakfast, ordering about the servants, folding your laundry (23) calamitousClotho: Beau, you have found him, six cups of coffee into this hour. (25) beau: Beau asks him if he's retrieved the mail (37) Mitlan (enter): 20:30 (23) calamitousClotho: "Not yet, Miss Demain. Have you done your homework?" (25) beau: Beau says she has (23) calamitousClotho: "Let me see it then." (25) beau: Beau goes back up to her room to grab her backpack, check planner, and see what homework she was addigned (25) beau: ((assigned)) (23) calamitousClotho: Beau, you were assigned a 5 paragraph essay on Moby Dick. (23) calamitousClotho: and 200 math problems. (25) beau: Beau grabs her laptop, googles 5 paragraph moby dick essay (16) Mitlan (exit): 20:35 (22) Nullar (exit): 20:35 (23) calamitousClotho: It seems someone has disabled your internet access. It redirects to a walled garden that just says "No Internet until I've checked your Homework" (25) beau: Write down a page of 10 math problems, tell butler that this was all you were assigned (23) calamitousClotho: Roll Decieve (39) Kate Wightt AA (enter): 20:37 (39) Kate Wightt AA: There we go. (25) beau: 4dF+4 => -1,-1,1,0,4 = (3) (23) calamitousClotho: beau, you remember that you should maybe change your planner too, in case he checks it. (25) beau: Beau grabs her trusty eraser, writes down the fake assignment (25) beau: With her pen (23) calamitousClotho: Nice. (23) calamitousClotho: Ok, ready to go lie to the butler. (25) beau: Beau: Lie to the butler (23) calamitousClotho: The butler taps his foot impatiently as you bring your assignment forward. Roll a Decieve and roleplay your lies. (25) beau: 4dF+4 => 1,-1,-1,-1,4 = (2) (25) beau: This is all ms.Ortiz gave us yesterday (25) beau: Beau says (23) calamitousClotho: The butler looks down his nose at you, and sniffs. "Your parents are not paying for such a lackluster education. I will write to the school board. In the mean time, You will read..." He turns to the bookshelf nearby, examines it for a moment, then pulls out a hefty tome. "This. Nine Princes in Amber, by Roger Zelazny. I would like a 15 page paper on what the moral of the story is, and how you can use it to better yourself." (25) beau: Beau goes to her room, and skips to the end, the moral will be there (23) calamitousClotho: The end makes no sense. (23) calamitousClotho: It ends on a cliffhanger. (20) Sami (exit): 20:47 (25) beau: Beau looks out window, ccan she climb out safley and get on her bike, and ride to the mailbox? (32) gearworkTenderGM: How many stories tall is your riche rich manor again? (25) beau: ((Never thought about it)) (25) beau: ((I want to say 2, but I feel like that would be a cop-out)) (23) calamitousClotho: Obviously it's 4. (23) calamitousClotho: but covered in crawling in ivy (25) beau: Beau says she's going to read the book while she walks down the yard (25) beau: *to the butler (25) beau: Beau read better while she's walking (23) calamitousClotho: roll deceive (25) beau: 4d+4 => 4,1,2,3 = (10) (29) Nullar: (4df+4 hon) (25) beau: ((aw)) (25) beau: 4df+4 => 0,0,1,-1,4 = (4) (23) calamitousClotho: He nods, "Very well, let's prepare you to go outside." He goes into the closet and retrieves the basket, filled with sunscreen, lip balm, a wide brimmed hat, sunglasses, gloves, a light jacket, and a parasol. "We must keep the sun off your fair skin." (25) beau: Beau complies (23) calamitousClotho: He takes a good 20 minutes helping you apply sunblock to every inch of exposed skin, then he hands you the lip balm, and puts the protective wear on, before escorting you to the door, and handing you the parasol, and giving you the IMMUNE TO UV, AND DATES aspect. "I need another cup of coffee." He leaves to go back inside. (25) beau: Beau Holds the book in one hand, reads while she walk to the mailbox (25) beau: ((Is it ok if I do it second person?)) (23) calamitousClotho: yeah. (23) calamitousClotho: Beau, this book is about some mental hospital patient with amnesia and a serious sedative problem. (23) calamitousClotho: you reach the mailbox, just as the man apparently threatens a doctor at gunpoint. (25) beau: Now you know the characters, and basic plot, check the resolution and falling action again, maybe they make for sense now (25) beau: ((more)) (25) beau: Check the mail (23) calamitousClotho: You check the mail, and find that the Butler *has* apparently gotten it. (23) calamitousClotho: And when you check the last few pages... you find it's about someone completely different, a prince or something, sending messages with black ravens and flying around. (25) beau: Check if the book has been altered (23) calamitousClotho: roll a notice (25) beau: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,1,1 = (2) (23) calamitousClotho: The book appears intact and unaltered (25) beau: Keep reading from where you left off, you must find the material for this report (23) calamitousClotho: As you walk back to the house, the man in the hospital discovers the doctors were paid to keep him drugged up after some car accident. He's going to see some woman who knows about it. (25) beau: Rub your eyes, fake some tears, tell the butler this book is too sad to keep reading (23) calamitousClotho: Roll decieve (25) beau: 4df+4 => 0,1,-1,-1,4 = (3) (23) calamitousClotho: The butler pats your head. "It will help you build character." (25) beau: Make a guess about the moral, write the report with bold text, double spaces (23) calamitousClotho: Roll another Decieve. (25) beau: 4df+4 => -1,-1,0,0,4 = (2) (23) calamitousClotho: The butler looks down his nose and sniffs as you hand him the report. "I see we have a world record holding speed reader in the house." (25) beau: say: It was a good book, you didn't like the cliffhanger ending (28) Balish Aggaro (exit): 21:16 (23) calamitousClotho: He takes the paper. "I'll be in my office reading this. If it isn't up to snuff you'll get no internet for a week, so you'd best say your goodbyes now." He heads into his office, with a pot of coffee. (25) beau: Check the kitchen for the game (23) calamitousClotho: roll notice (25) beau: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,-1,1 = (0) (23) calamitousClotho: You do not see the game (25) beau: Find another servant, ask them if they know wher ethe mail is (25) beau: *where the (28) Balish Aggaro (enter): 21:20 (23) calamitousClotho: The maid curtseys as you approach. "The Butler put it in the trash heap, he did. He said he didn't want you rotting your mind with those things..." (25) beau: go to the trash heap, get the game (23) calamitousClotho: roll investigate (25) beau: 1d4 => 4 = (4) (32) gearworkTenderGM: it's 1df (25) beau: (Oh sorry) (25) beau: 1df => 0 = (0) (32) gearworkTenderGM: And it should be 4 of thems (32) gearworkTenderGM: sorry (23) calamitousClotho: ((it's 4df+ skill total))) (25) beau: 4df+0 => -1,1,1,1,0 = (2) (25) beau: ((sorry I'm not good at this)) (32) gearworkTenderGM: Yet you do not fail (23) calamitousClotho: You manage to find it, after digging for about 20 mintues. You are covered in refuse and coffee grounds. (25) beau: No time to waste! Run up to your room and download the game. (25) beau: Tell the butler you smell burning coffee (23) calamitousClotho: Roll a 4dF+0 common sense roll (25) beau: 4df+0 => -1,1,-1,1,0 = (0) (23) calamitousClotho: Sadly, you don't think to WASH OFF THE DISKS FIRST (23) calamitousClotho: and you shove them into your computer (23) calamitousClotho: coffee grounds and all. (23) calamitousClotho: The disk wont run, and now you've got coffee grounds in your machine (23) calamitousClotho: You might be able to fix the disks with a simple washing, but you'll have to use... THE BUTLERTOP (25) beau: eject, wash the discs (25) beau: This is starting to get on your nerves (23) calamitousClotho: Maybe if you weren't in such a rush you'd think things through. :P (23) calamitousClotho: THe disks are clean. (25) beau: ((I meant on your nerves ic)) (23) calamitousClotho: ((I know, and i'm being a snarky commentator)) (25) beau: ((:p)) (23) calamitousClotho: Beau, as you finish washing the disks and hide them in their sleeves, you hear the butler cough from the door to the kitchen. (25) beau: Look at him (23) calamitousClotho: sorted (23) calamitousClotho: mis (23) calamitousClotho: The Butler coughs. "You obviously didn't read the book. You have a week on the paper." He eyes the game disks in your hand. "Try to have it finished on time, young lady?" (25) beau: Go to your room, use phone to message sami, she' would know what to do (23) calamitousClotho: what text are you sending sami? (25) beau: CA: Sami can I ask of your advice on a certain... predicament... (34) Sami: AA: Beau~! How the hell are you? (34) Sami: (( I'm assuming it's okay for me to respond here )) (25) beau: CA: Not so good... (34) Sami: (( Maybe I should've waited to see if your Butler blocked your phone access )) (34) Sami: (( Cool to continue on, CC? )) (25) beau: CA: My laptop is broken so I can't play the game that just arrived!... and I can't use the BUTLERTOP because I should be writing a book report for a book he's making me read (23) calamitousClotho: yeah go ahead. (23) calamitousClotho: it's fine (34) Sami: AA: Shit. That sucks. Wait, how the fuck does he expect you to write your book report then? (25) beau: Whats worse is that this book is so long! Have you ever heard of The nine princes in Amber? (34) Sami: AA: Does it have any wizards in it? (23) calamitousClotho: ((Does sami like wizards)) (25) beau: I don't think it does? (34) Sami: (( Well she reads really trashy fantasy books )) (34) Sami: (( So kind of )) (23) calamitousClotho: ((OMFG SAMI THIS BOOK IS THE BEST AND TRASHIEST.)) (23) calamitousClotho: ((IT INVOLVES A PRINCE OF A MAGICAL COUNTRY WHO GETS TRANSPORTED TO OUR WORLD THEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND LOSES HIS MEMORY)) (34) Sami: (( THAT SOUNDS FANTASTIC )) (23) calamitousClotho: ((His brother's have him stay drugged up so he doesn't come fight them for the throne with his SWEET MAGIC)) (34) Sami: AA: Wait, I know that book, beau! It's the best fucking book! You should read it! (34) Sami: AA: You should read it right fucking now! (23) calamitousClotho: ((it's the first book in a series of 5)) (25) beau: Have you read it? (25) beau: Can you give me a summary? (34) Sami: AA: I have the whole boxset hidden in my closet! (25) beau: Or just tell me the moral... (34) Sami: AA: The Colonel doesn't like me wasting my money on "that kind of shitty book" though. (34) Sami: AA: The guess the moral is "Don't come to another world and get in a car accident!" (23) calamitousClotho: ((Sami, the moral is - be a fucking stone cold hard ass and ra ra fight the powaa)) (34) Sami: (( Oh my god I need to read this book )) (34) Sami: (( Straight-up Gurren-dan )) (25) beau: Well ok, Time to do what I do best and strectch that scentence across 10 pages (34) Sami: AA: Or maybe "Be a fucking stone cold hard ass and ra ra fight the powaa" (23) calamitousClotho: Beau... you realize your internet is back up. (25) beau: ((Wait is the whole comp broken, or just the disk reader?)) (23) calamitousClotho: ((Disk reader)) (25) beau: Look up report on the book (23) calamitousClotho: None of these reports make any sense. (25) beau: Keep reading the book, might as well get in done (23) calamitousClotho: ((BEAU FOR THE LOVE OF PETE HE GAVE YOU A WEEK GET IN THE GAME ALREADY. GO STEAL BUtLERTOP (25) beau: Check his office, is he in there? (23) calamitousClotho: No (23) calamitousClotho: he is practically chugging coffee out of the spigot. (25) beau: Go in get the BT and lock self in room (23) calamitousClotho: You manage to grab the BT, and head for the stairs. There's a maid at the top of the stairs, cleaning the banisters. (25) beau: Go past the maid, go to room (23) calamitousClotho: How will you get past the maid, without her noticing you have the butlertop (25) beau: Say you just got out of the shower, your indecent (25) beau: don't look please (23) calamitousClotho: you're standing right in front of her, covered in filth (23) calamitousClotho: roll the best decieve of your life. (25) beau: 4df+4 => 0,-1,-1,1,4 = (3) (23) calamitousClotho: not high enough. She tells you to take a bath. (23) calamitousClotho: eyes (23) calamitousClotho: mis (34) Sami: (( Wow. And that was on a good roll, too )) (34) Sami: (( Your maid is on the ball )) (25) beau: Go to your room, you can put your filthy clothes in the hamper (23) calamitousClotho: She cleans things, sami (23) calamitousClotho: for a living (23) calamitousClotho: OK, so now yuo are sitting before your desk, in your underthings, with crap in your hair, starting up butlertop (25) beau: Put some new clothes on (25) beau: Actually (23) calamitousClotho: Sadly most of your clothes are out being cleaned (23) calamitousClotho: all you have is a REDICULOUS BALL GOWN (25) beau: Take a quick shower first (23) calamitousClotho: ok (25) beau: Adorn the BALL GOWN (23) calamitousClotho: YOU WEAR THE BALL GOWN (23) calamitousClotho: IT IS GREAT (23) calamitousClotho: FOR BALLS (34) Sami: (( Yes )) (25) beau: Rip the ball gown to knee height (34) Sami: (( NO! T_T )) (23) calamitousClotho: Sadly, this dress is FUCKING WELL CRAFTED. The material is HIGH QUALITY, which means your meager strenth only succeeds in ruffling it a bit. (34) Sami: (( YES! )) (25) beau: Fuck it, download th e game (23) calamitousClotho: you begin to install the game (23) calamitousClotho: wthat you just lost (23) calamitousClotho: roll a notice (25) beau: 4df+1 => -1,1,0,-1,1 = (0) (23) calamitousClotho: You notice nothing. (23) calamitousClotho: After a few minutes, the game starts up. (23) calamitousClotho: Sami, are you already running the server side? (34) Sami: (( If this is the future for me, then yes )) (23) calamitousClotho: ok (23) calamitousClotho: Sami (34) Sami: Beau~~! Did you read that fucking book?! (23) calamitousClotho: you see Beau sitting at the Butler top wearing 50 layers of obnoxious pink ruffles. (34) Sami: WASN'T IT GREAT?! (34) Sami: What... (34) Sami: ...Beau, what are you wearing?! (25) beau: Ummmmm yes? (34) Sami: That is the most adorable fucking thing I've ever seen. (25) beau: A ballgown (34) Sami: Do you dress like this all the fucking time? (25) beau: what you don't wear ball gowns all the time just because? (25) beau: hmm (34) Sami: I am learning things about you I never knew, Beau. (34) Sami: I am fucking impressed! (34) Sami: No, I don't own any ball gowns. Or anything that isn't covered in fucking paint stains. (34) Sami: But my clothes are totes adorable otherwise, you don't even fucking know. (34) Sami: I've got the poofiest socks ever. (34) Sami: You'll just have to imagine it. (23) calamitousClotho: ((Beau, it sounds like her servants are lazy)) (25) beau: Lets just play the damn game, I have a guide from Kate (34) Sami: Oh, good. Yeah, Kate was really fucking serious about her entry protocol. (34) Sami: Man, there are a lot of fucking buttons here. ** (34) Sami starts clicking buttons at random. ** (25) beau: Remind me to never drink coffee again (34) Sami: I love buttons... (23) calamitousClotho: Sami, you find a list of items to deploy (34) Sami: Your house is so big, Beau! (25) beau: I know (34) Sami: (( Alchemiter, Totem Lathe, and Cruxtruder, I take it? )) (25) beau: Let me get the walkthrough from me and kates convo (23) calamitousClotho: and a character sheet ** (34) Sami starts deploying things, paying special attention to feng shui rules about furniture placement. ** (25) beau: I assume these are the machienes Kate discussed? (34) Sami: Yeah, these look right. This one with the tube at the top is the one that the little ghosty orby guy comes out of. You've got to throw shit at it. (25) beau: Uh ok ** (34) Sami deploys the character sheet to the bed. ** (34) Sami: And there's that fuckin' thing. (25) beau: Whats this? (25) beau: a sheet of paper? (34) Sami: Character sheet. (25) beau: For me? (32) gearworkTenderGM: (Alright, tagging in guys, CC is tired) (25) beau: ((KK)) (34) Sami: (( Okay )) (32) gearworkTenderGM: (And I apparently don't have another session to run) (25) beau: Ok, what do I have thats heavy? (23) calamitousClotho: ((Sorry, i'm just all blah. Thank you guys, and you honey.)) (34) Sami: (( No worries )) (25) beau: I'll throw my DELUXE sized chess set box, the set still in the box of course (25) beau: ((:) )) (32) gearworkTenderGM: There is a rushing of wind as you throw the chess set...it vanishes an inch from your hand (25) beau: Did, you see that sami? (34) Sami: Yeah. That was awesome! (25) beau: Umm, ok (34) Sami: I think that's the sprite's way of saying "Fuck your chess set" though. (32) gearworkTenderGM: You chess set if unpacked from it's box an entirely laid out, the refuse is already in the trash, the trash has been emptied and neatly set out in a bag by the door. (34) Sami: Or....maybe not. (25) beau: Sami, grab something heavy, like my dresser (34) Sami: I don't remember. For some reason I don't recall exactly how it went down when I did this stuff. (34) Sami: Oh, good idea. ** (34) Sami picks up her dresser. ** (25) beau: ok good (32) gearworkTenderGM: You feel a chill pass over your face Beau and a sharp pain from your headl, and suddenly the scent of hairspray has entirely overcome you. (32) gearworkTenderGM: Sami roll computers (34) Sami: (( Would that be Lore, or Crafts, or what? )) (32) gearworkTenderGM: It's be computers (34) Sami: 4dF => 1,-1,1,0 = (1) (32) gearworkTenderGM: 4df+2 => -1,-1,1,0,2 = (1) (32) gearworkTenderGM: Sami drops the dresser on the top of the cruxtruder, popping the lid off...a pulsating ball of energy emerges....the debris of the broken dress are immediatly swep up...Also it seems someone has done Beau's hair in an IMPRACTICAL UPDO as well as her make up (34) Sami: Whoa, Beau! Your hair got all fuckin' fancy! (34) Sami: Oops. (34) Sami: *Butterfingers* (34) Sami: Okay, well....I guess your little glowball guy is active now. (32) gearworkTenderGM: You think you saw something blurry rush past your screen as the butlertop disappears from the table (25) beau: Butler... (25) beau: Deploy scythe kind (34) Sami: Beau, is your mansion fucking haunted? (32) gearworkTenderGM: Beau roll strife for defense (25) beau: No, but someone had a double espresso (37) Mitlan: Disconnecting from server... (37) Mitlan (exit): 22:29 (25) beau: 4df+2 => 1,0,-1,-1,2 = (1) ** (34) Sami checks the timer on the Cruxtruder. ** (32) gearworkTenderGM: 4df+2 => 0,-1,0,-1,2 = (0) (32) gearworkTenderGM: Beau snaps the scyth over her head just in time to deflect of flurry of thrown FANCY FORKS. (32) gearworkTenderGM: The timer on the cruxtruder reads 2:10 and is counting down (34) Sami: Beau, I don't want to alarm you, but I'm pretty sure we're fucked if that timer hits zero. (25) beau: CANT TALK NOW, PISSED BUTLER (32) gearworkTenderGM: Butler appears before Beau, his body jittering in and out of vision like a ninja mirage...you've made a mess of the house and shirked your homework.... (32) gearworkTenderGM: It seems you are about to get....served (25) beau: FIND SOME COFFEE BEANS (25) beau: Aggrieve ** (34) Sami searches the immediate area for Coffee Beans. ** (32) gearworkTenderGM: Beau, roll me Strife as Sami roll investigate (34) Sami: 4dF => 0,-1,-1,-1 = (-3) (25) beau: 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,0,2 = (0) (34) Sami: (( Jegus )) (32) gearworkTenderGM: 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,0,2 = (2) (32) gearworkTenderGM: Sami...you found something that's close enough...a teeny tiny coffee cup filled with coffee that the butler seems to have placed aside ** (34) Sami grabs the coffee and puts it in front of Beau. ** (32) gearworkTenderGM: Beau aggrives the butler with her scythe kind...but her ball gown trips her up, stupid elegent piece of shit was not made for this. (34) Sami: You don't have any fucking coffee beans. But here's some coffee. (25) beau: Grab coffee, throwit at sprite (25) beau: *orb thingy (32) gearworkTenderGM: Beau smell the coffee far before she sees it...this is Butler's prefered Black Liquid Sorrow Blend...declare high or low then roll 1d100 (25) beau: low (25) beau: 1d100 => 96 = (96) (32) gearworkTenderGM: Beau launches the coffee...and Butler grabs it from the air as if it were moving in slow motion, finishing the cup...the eldrich espresso seeps into his very being... (25) beau: Push butler into the orb (32) gearworkTenderGM: Roll strife (25) beau: 4df+2 => 0,0,0,0,2 = (2) (32) gearworkTenderGM: Invoking? (25) beau: ((what can I invoke)) (32) gearworkTenderGM: Going once, going twice (32) gearworkTenderGM: Any aspect you feel is appropriate and you can justify (25) beau: Quick to anger (34) Sami: (( Including ones on the Butler or the room, if you know them. Or care to guess at them )) (25) beau: YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGHT OF THIS BUTLERS BULLSHIT (32) gearworkTenderGM: +2 then for a total of 4 (32) gearworkTenderGM: 4df+2 => 1,1,1,0,2 = (5) (32) gearworkTenderGM: You rush to push your butler...only to rush right through him, his caffine jitters are now so intense his MOLECULAR STRUCTURE VIBRATES (25) beau: STOP ** (34) Sami looks around for something she can throw or do to help. ** (25) beau: Invoke the butlers aspect caffien addiction (25) beau: All that coffee must be giving him the runs ** (34) Sami grabs Beau's bathtub and throws it through her wall. ** (34) Sami: I'm throwing a bathtub through your wall, Beau. (34) Sami: You might want to fucking watch out for that. (32) gearworkTenderGM: The butler decides to vacate to the little servent's room, vanishing...it seems all that coffee is catching up with him. As he gets to bathroom he is distressed to see the bathtub float up and plow through the wall... (25) beau: Whoo (25) beau: Throw a queen chess piece at the sprite (34) Sami: Yes! I think I scared off your fuckin' butler! (32) gearworkTenderGM: Of course a butler would never risk exposing himself, he jitters through the wall behind him, rushing to find the next nearest bathroom (Aproximentally 700 meters away) (32) gearworkTenderGM: Roll 1d100 and call high or low (25) beau: Low (25) beau: 1d100 => 17 = (17) (32) gearworkTenderGM: Was it a black queen or a white queen (25) beau: Black (32) gearworkTenderGM: The queen hits the glowing orb...there is a bright flash as the orb turns into an icon in the shape of a black crown. (34) Sami: All right, Beau! Now hurry the fuck up and do Kate's walkthrough stuff. (25) beau: JESUS (25) beau: LETS GO (25) beau: I put the character sheet in the long, complicated machine ** (34) Sami decides to build a fort in Beau's room to surprise her when she gets back from her tasks. ** (32) gearworkTenderGM: Beau springs into action following the instructions...I won't make you detail the entire process...but the end result is a tiny effigy in your image appears on the platform, almost like a chunky board game piece (32) gearworkTenderGM: Sami roll me crafts (34) Sami: 4dF+3 => -1,1,-1,0,3 = (2) (25) beau: SLICE THE EFFIGY IN 2 (25) beau: QUEEN TO E5 BITCH (34) Sami: Beau, check out this fucking awesome fort I'm making! (32) gearworkTenderGM: Sami it's not your best work but it is a for worthy of a name. It is built of fancy bed sheets and pillows, louis XV furniture and a single claw footed bathtube as the the centerpiece under the canopy....you may christen it (34) Sami: I'm thinking of calling it "Fort Fancypants." (34) Sami: After your beautiful ball gownEzekiel Norton (talk)<3><3> (32) gearworkTenderGM: Beau, you slice the effigy entirely in half as Sami prattles on and on...of course since she is talking on the butlertop, you can't see any of it (23) calamitousClotho (exit): 22:52 (32) gearworkTenderGM: The effigy falls in half, a resounding Checkmate as there is a bright dazzling flash of white with flecks of yellow.... (34) Sami: Hey! BEAU-tiful! I didn't even fuckin' notice that! (32) gearworkTenderGM: Beau Demain the Heir of Light has entered the Land of Amber and Fools (25) beau: 1d10 => 5 = (5) (25) beau: Cool (34) Sami: Beau, that land... (34) Sami: ...you're the Fuckin' Queen of Fools. (25) beau: Butlers gonna be pissed (34) Sami: Well show him Fort Fancypants. That should calm him down. (34) Sami: No one can enter Fort Fancypants without finding Enlightenment. (25) beau: Sami (25) beau: I swear to god (25) beau: I need to get some actual clothes (34) Sami: Why? Your gown is STUNNNING~! (34) Sami: I'm swooning here. (32) gearworkTenderGM: {S} Enter (34) Sami: Swooooooon~! (28) Balish Aggaro: Disconnecting from server... (28) Balish Aggaro (exit): 23:01 (25) beau: this is my enter song? (32) gearworkTenderGM: (indeed...for Land of Amber and Fools) (25) beau: I must fanart quickly!